The One That Got Away
by LunaUchihaPotter
Summary: Ella lo amaba. No había ninguna duda al respecto. Él se iba siempre, pero también siempre regresaba. Menos esta vez. Ahora ella tenía que decir que fue él el único que tuvo que irse. Advertencia: Spoilers hasta el cap 423.


**Buenas Gente! :D:D**

**Les traigo otro ficc de Gin&Matsumoto. Amo esta parejita! *-***

**Les vuelvo a mencionar que ni Bleach ni los personajes me pertenecen u.u**

**La historia tampoco, es propiedad de **_**Alexxis T. Swan **_**quien me permitió traducirla. :)**

**Disfrutenla! n.n**

* * *

><p><em>En otra vida<em>

_Desearía ser tu chica_

_Para mantener nuestras promesas_

_De ser sólo nosotros contra el mundo._

_En otra vida_

_Desearía hacer que te quedes_

_Para no tener que decir_

_Que tú fuiste el único que tuvo que irse_

_El único que tuvo que irse._

The One That Got Away – Katy Perry

* * *

><p><strong>The One That Got Away<strong>

Eres un idiota. Eres un gran idiota.

Lo único que quería eras tú. Yo no quería vengarme de Aizen y los demás por lo que me hicieron a mí. Te llevó a ti, ¿no es cierto?

Estábamos muy bien juntos, yo era feliz cuando estaba contigo. De repente existir importaba, empecé a cuidar- empecé a _vivir._

Te ibas a menudo, nunca me decías a donde o por qué, pero siempre regresabas. Eso era lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Yo tenía fe en ti, en que siempre ibas a volver, en que nunca me dejarías sola. Entonces, un día te vi con la ropa de Shinigami. No podía entender por qué, ¿por qué querías unirte a la Academia?, ¿por qué ibas a dejarme atrás?

Ahora lo sé. Han pasado muchos años desde aquel día, y sin embargo hasta que no estuvo en su lecho de muerte no me lo dijo. ¿Crees qué yo quería esto? La venganza no tenía importancia. Me gustaría que me lo hubieras dicho en aquel entonces, así podría haberte detenido.

Tú querías cambiar las cosas, así yo no tendría que llorar más. Me pregunto si sabías que yo nunca llore por nada tanto como por ti, Gin. Los días en que te habías ido, antes de que yo decidiera que te iba a seguir, cuando ambos se convirtieron en compañeros de los funcionarios recién asentados, pero aún así te comportabas como si no me conocieras, luego cuando tú traicionaste a la Sociedad de Almas y temía encontrarme con alguno de ustedes en la batalla (en la cual solo uno de nosotros iba a sobrevivir), cuando te encontré medio muerto.

Tú eras la persona que más me importaba. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era quedarte conmigo. Eso hubiera sido lo suficientemente bueno, Gin. Yo sería feliz siempre si te tuviera a mi lado.

Hiciste todo por mí. Tal vez me querías después de todo. Sé que te amaba. Ojalá te lo hubiera dicho, pero no pude. ¿Cómo iba decírtelo si siempre te ibas? Pensé que no sería una diferencia para ti. Siempre fuiste tan misterioso en el Seireitei, pensé que quizás no te conocía tanto como alguna vez creí hacerlo. La duda se fortaleció cuando te fuiste con Aizen.

No podía dejar de amarte, no importaba que fueras el enemigo. Simplemente no podía. Quería saber por qué lo habías hecho, a pesar de que no era de mucha importancia. Si realmente odiabas tanto a los segadores de alma ¿por qué te uniste a ellos? Si eras un monstruo ¿por qué me salvaste? No, no creo que hayas podido traicionar a tus compañeros, aunque ahora sé que no era tu verdadero objetivo, pero me gustaría que hubieras aparecido Gin. En cualquier lugar que quería.

He visto la soledad en tus ojos, pero te negaste a mi compañía cuando trate de ayudarte, siempre amable y con ese tono de voz dulce. Esa voz que a veces odio y a veces me encanta.

Me duele mucho tu ausencia, pero Aizen me dejó heridas más grandes cuando te llevó lejos de mí. Me dolía más que cualquier otra herida que hubiera recibido antes.

Dicen que es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado en absoluto. Tal vez eso es cierto. No renunciaría a mis recuerdos de Gin por nada.

No me dejaste nada para que pueda recordarte, pero está bien. Nunca te olvidaré y siempre habrá un lugar en mi corazón para ti. Sé que quieres que siga adelante, que sea feliz, y lo hare. Voy a hacerme más fuerte para que la próxima vez que alguien a quien ame este en peligro sea capaz de protegerlo.

Si hubiera sido fuerte nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero está bien. El pasado es el pasado. Estoy agradecida por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

Apuesto a que Toshiro estará preocupado por mí. Siempre está preocupado por mí cuando se trata de ti.

Te has ido, realmente te has ido. Me llevo un tiempo darme cuenta de eso. De vuelta en la ciudad de Karakura, mientras estabas agonizando en el suelo, me sentí tan impotente. No me importaba lo que me ocurriera a mi o al mundo. Todo en lo que podía pensar eras tú.

Abriste los ojos para mirar a Ichigo y luego los cerraste. Te pedí que me dejaras verlos por última vez. Concediste mi deseo, me acariciaste la mejilla y me dijiste lo que sentías. Te besé en los labios, incluso cuando se pusieron fríos.

"Yo también lo siento" le susurre, a pesar de que sabía que no me escuchaba. Siento que las cosas no funcionaron para nosotros.

En otra vida sería diferente. Seríamos tú y yo contra el mundo. No dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros. Haría que te quedes conmigo.

Al menos de esa forma no tendría que decir que tú fuiste el único que tuvo que irse.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Bastante melancólica.. Pero ame la historia.. Dejen Reviews! :D:D**


End file.
